


A fan of your work

by GalaxyParchment



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Identity Reveal, moreau attack... 2!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyParchment/pseuds/GalaxyParchment
Summary: Moreau was very interested in Hyde when they first met. He intends to confirm his suspicions.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	A fan of your work

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I write way too many identity reveal fics for it to not be for some weird internal reason but hey fics are fics.

The night was quieter than most. Most of the lodgers were holed up in their own rooms and those who weren’t confined themselves to the many labs within the Society’s walls. The unusual calm was interrupted by a heavy pounding at the front door, which Rachel, who had been unoccupied, answered with great haste.

“Rachel, it’s terrible, Moreau has escaped Bethlam and they think he’s headed back here!” Lanyon said raggedly, clearly having rushed to spread the news.

“Goodness! Dr Jekyll! Come quickly!” The urgency of Rachel’s call after such heavy knocking summoned the doctor immediately.

“What is it? What’s going on?” He asked as he rushed across the foyer towards them.

“Moreau’s escaped and the police think he’s headed this way!” The news immediately sparked action in Jekyll as he began pacing right back down the hall and started yelling for everyone to leave their rooms immediately.

“No time to waste, people! We’re leaving immediately! Dr Moreau has escaped and we must leave immediately!” A round of gasps swept the upper level as the lodgers rushed back into their rooms to grab their most precious belongings and gathered in the foyer. Dr Jekyll had taken the opportunity to rush back to his office and grab his chemistry set and all evidence of his less respectable work. If Moreau got his hands on this, he’d surely pay a heavy price should he use it for his own gain. He of course also collected Zosi, he didn’t want to think about what that monster would do to his little angel.

Frankenstein and Creature has also come down and were under the heavy protection of the many fans Frankenstein had in the Society for fear that Moreau had returned for another chance at hurting the two of them.

Their efforts were rendered useless as an explosion burst through the wall for the second time and the vision of terror himself arrived with more vivisection beasts, albeit less than the overwhelming army he once had. The maniacal Moreau stepped past the rubble and observed the scene, the events of his last visit still clearly scarring his face.

The madman called for his beasts to attack as he walked purposefully through the room. The lodgers’ efforts to protect Frankenstein and Creature were only justified by defending them from a beast rather than Moreau himself, who marched to the back of the crowd and right up to Henry Jekyll.

Jekyll was, needless to say, terrified, seeing as a vision of his deepest fears was suddenly standing in front of him with a smile that only meant bad news for him. To Jekyll’s surprise, the man simply extended a hand to him in a fashion that would denote that he wished to shake his hand.

“Dr Henry Jekyll, I must say I am quite a fan of your work” He greeted, his voice cracked and ragged from whatever damage the fire had left in his throat. Jekyll was far too confused to respond with any semblance of fear at the man.

“I… beg your pardon?”

“Your work. You see, I have dabbled in alchemy in the past but what you have achieved is simply astounding.” He commended. The fight around them vanished from Jekyll’s periphery, failing to realise that Lanyon had cowered a few feet away from him. His calls for him to run were drowned out by the commotion that had overtaken the room.

“I’m afraid I’m not sure what you mean, my work is very dull and academic you see.” He said nervously as he slowly stepped away. Moreau simply stepped forward and recovered the distance.

“There’s no need to be sly with me, I notice you have that case right there.” He tugged the case out of Jekyll’s white-knuckled grip and opened the lid, noticing the flasks and solutions inside of it.

“Your work, I presume”

“It’s- It’s nothing special, just some medicines for Frankenstein. Now, please if you would just clo-“

“Well forgive me if I’m wrong, but this doesn’t quite resemble any medicine I’ve seen” He interrupted as he lifted out a flask of unfinished HJ7, the red glinting in the moonlight that broke through the gaping hole in the wall. He grinned and handed the flask to Jekyll. He reached into his tattered coat and pulled out a pistol, holding it against Jekyll’s head.

“Now, I think it’s quite strange to have an unmarked flask with such rare ingredients as this fine salt attached to it. Would you be so kind as to test it out for me?” The nightmare Jekyll was being subjected to left him unavailable to notice that the rest of the fight had died down for the most part, the animals opting to shield the two of them from interruption rather than act aggressively. The room’s attention had shifted to the alarming display before them.

“I understand that it may of course be harmful to you, but rest assured, if it does anything other than what I expect it to I’d be happy to put you out of your misery” He threatened as he placed the flask and salt into the doctor’s hands. It felt like lead in his grasp as he shakily poured the salt into the concoction. His entire body trembled at the lack of choice.

“Please, have mercy, they’ll send me to Bethlam if my work is found out” He pleaded quietly, now realising that the room had halted with the prospect of the doctor’s life being threatened.

“Oh, I assure you, it’s really not that bad” He leered as he pressed the gun against Jekyll’s forehead, his impatience becoming clear.

Time stood still. He couldn’t get out of it this time. Who knew what Moreau thought it was supposed to do, but regardless he feared what would come of this. Hoping to at least have a chance at surviving this ordeal, he gulped down the potion.

The pain was nothing compared to the dread he felt as he felt his bones grind and each of the hairs on his head grow with tremendous pace. He couldn’t help but fall to the ground as everyone gasped, frozen by the shock of what has happening in front of them.

-

Hyde was eager to seize control, but not like this. As the pain subsided and he wiped away some of the green ooze that leaked out of his eyes, pure terror overtook him as he glanced around at his audience, the adrenaline caused by the potion doing nothing to ease his fears. Looks of confusion and terror followed his every movement as he heard a familiar voice break the silence.

“ **Run** ”

He didn’t argue. He turned to flee but was stopped by Moreau’s heavy fist clasped around his forearm.

“Well, this is truly extraordinary, I think I might make some good use out of you. You really must show me ho-“ He was interrupted by a flowerpot smashing against the back of his head. His grip loosened around Hyde’s arm.

“GET HIM!” A voice called out from the back as the vivisectionist was attacked relentlessly by the angry scientists he had disturbed. Hyde took the opportunity to flee as fast as he possibly could, but not before Henry caught sight of the fear in Robert’s eyes.


End file.
